


Elevator

by TheAlienInsideMe (athenamarieisthebomb)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 21:21:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6770365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/athenamarieisthebomb/pseuds/TheAlienInsideMe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What should have happened in that elevator.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elevator

**Author's Note:**

> So I obviously own nothing pertaining to Captain America or Marvel.  
> Id be a lot richer if I did. sigh...
> 
> So this indeed does contain SPOILERS.  
> LIKE IM WARNING YOU. I GUESS NOT BIG ONES BUT YES, SO YEAH.
> 
> Another warning, I only saw this today, so the conversation and setting is based off of me seeing this movie literally once, so, its really probably not gonna be suuupppper accurate.  
> So _shitty_ spoilers aye? haha. 
> 
> This kind of got away from me, not really what I intended to write lol.  
> That look they gave each other in the elevator though. Shiver. It did things to me, I was like, yes...
> 
> Anyways, its fiction get over it. :3  
> Love you. 
> 
> I wrote this in one sitting, I might read this tomorrow and think wow, this is crap, and delete it. So we'll see.  
> Kae yeah.  
> Have fun!

"You mean the time when you spent all our money on hotdogs?" Bucky answers, a nostalgic glint in his eye as he smiles at Steve, the warm feeling almost masking the situation at hand. As if on cue the thick Siberian wind whips through their clothes, not chilling them but sending enough of a shock to remind them. They're eyes break, and they step off the ramp onto the crisp white snow, side by side. Bucky can feel the warmth radiating off Steves body. So close, but not close enough. 

His memories have been slowly coming back little bit by little bit. Sarah, Steve's mom breaking through, her warm smile and sweet smelling cookies welcoming anyone into her home. Steve stuffing newspaper in his shoes because he didn't want to admit that they were too big, Bucky offered to save up and by him a pair that fit but of course Steve refused. 

A ripple shocks through Buckys head, he hadn't remembered offering to by him a smaller pair till just now, piece by piece, piece by piece. 

It still doesn't all fit, he knows. He knows he can trust Steve, he remembers enough by now to know that. Just by the way Steve looks at him he knows, everything he's put himself through just to keep a broken person alive, and deep down he knows he would do the same for him. 

Steve jogged the memory of that day at the fair, the hotdogs. Its like he stuck his strong hand deep down inside of Buckys head and yanked it out, just like that. 

"He had to of been here less than a few hours ago." Steve says, Bucky agrees, stepping in front, eye down the scope. The temperature changes, as they go room to room in the seemingly abandoned barrack, heavy boots crackling on broken glass and rocks. 

The memory of the fair seeps its way back in, Bucky knows he shouldn't get distracted. Especially not when an enemy could jump out at any moment, but a scene from that day is on the edge of his memory, and he needs to know, he blinks, Steve blushing. 

It's not much but its something, many of the memories from that time of living that had come so far included many a pink faced Steve, shy, cute. Butterflys react in his stomach as he turns the next corner, he's not sure why. Steve's right beside him, with his indestructible shield blocking anything that could potentially harm the two of them. An elevator comes into view, Steve standing back up to his full height, which still feels weird considering half his memories contain a frail little Steve, not yet Captain, not yet a soldier. 

"It seems clear to me, good on your end?" Steves deep voice says into his ear, hot breath hitting his neck. He shudders, an odd feeling. Glancing up at Steve he meets his blue eyes, nodding. 

"Good over here." He breathes out maybe a little to softly, caught in thought. Steve angles his head in a curious but concerned look. 

"Are you okay?" Steve asks, large hand finding his nonmetal shoulder and squeezing gently, worry and, something else float in his hard gaze. 

Bucky blinks, shaking his head, pulling his mouth into the best smile he could. He reaches up, cupping his hand around Steves wrist, a shock going straight to his gut.

"Yeah, yeah. Come on." He releases his hold on the blue material and turns towards the elevator, pressing the button. It illuminates the usual obnoxious yellow, some things just don't change. 

They both step in, hollow metal creaking below their weight. The doors shut with a crack and boom, echoing in the small metal box. 

"That day at the fair," Bucky starts, not entirely sure where he was going with this, just, knowing that some how that day was important, he needed to know, before they got to the bottom of this elevator. His stomach swoops as the elevator shutters to life and begins its decent down. No doubt into whatever danger awaits. 

Steve turns to him with wide eyes, obviously not expecting the question. A blush spreads quickly over his lightly tanned skin, he clears his throat and faces Bucky.

"What else happened that day? I...I feel like its," Bucky sighs and Steve moves a little closer. Bucky can hear his breath quickening. "Important, or something." He finishes quickly looking away, he can feel the heat crawl up his neck, suddenly embarrassed and annoyed that at a time like this he's bringing up stupid things. 

Bucky sighs, "No nevermind, I don't know why I brought-" 

"No!" Steve says suddenly, voice loud and frantic, both his hands surround Buckys neck, warm and slightly shaking. Buckys breath catches, meeting Steves eyes, fire inside them. "Not never mind. It...It _was_ an important day..." Steve says, breaking their gazes and glancing at the floor. 

Buckys heart is pounding, he searches Steves face, frustrated that he _can't_ just remember. He frowns when he sees water start to build in the corner of Steves eyes. He opens his mouth to say something but Steve beats him to it.

"I...I didn't want to say anything, and-" One of Steves hands leaves Buckys neck and pinches the bridge of his nose. "Freak you out...I, I just got you back."

"Tell me." Bucky says, he can feel the elevator continue its decent, concerned at how far down they're actually going. He raises a hand to Steves chest, over his heart. It just feels like the right place, like, somehow Bucky belongs there. 

Steve looks at him, worry splayed across his perfect features, his eyes dart everywhere and Bucky feels so exposed, but, not in a bad way.

Steve breaths in deep, and Bucky can feel the rapid beat of his heart. "A-After, we bought the hotdogs that day, we uh went to that shitty little lake ya know? By Mrs. Wilsons house. There was a bench there and, and, you knew I hated the outside of the bun so you said we could feed it to the ducks." Steve says, a small smile playing on his lips at the memory. Buckys eyes grew wide, its like everything Steve was saying he could recall, all of a sudden he could feel the warmth of the sun on that bright summer day, hear the ducks quack, see the happy smile on Steves face as they sat side by side, feel the splintering wood on the palms of his hands. 

Steve brought his other hand back to its previous spot on Buckys neck as if he might blow away at any second.

"A duck, bit me. While I was feeding him the bread." Bucky gasps, Steve jerks his head back, eyes wide.

"What?" He ask, voice cracking. Bucky squeezes his eyes shut as the memory flows in like a bolt of lightning. He digs his blunt nails into the stretchy blue material of Steves suit.

"I chased the duck off, I, I said it didn't deserve your bread, that he had no respect." A small breath of a laugh escapes Buckys mouth. He can feel Steves heart beat even faster, maybe even as fast as Buckys is racing. 

He looks up, meeting the clear blue of Steves eyes, a couple silent tears already fallen. He lifts his human hand off of the Captains rising chest, settling it softly against his face, using the pad of his thumb to gently wipe a falling tear. Steve sucks in a deep shaky breath. Buckys thumb travels to Steves plump bottom lip, contemplative expression carved into his face. 

"When I sat back down you were laughing...You, had ketchup on your chin." Buckys fingers trace the outline of Steves mouth, he can feel heavy tears dripping onto the top of his hand still sat on the Captains face. 

"And then I..." 

"And then you what?" Steve asks, voice cracking.

"You were just...so beautiful, I couldn't hold it in any longer..." Bucky says, a small whine escapes Steves mouth.

"Hold what in Bucky?" Steve nearly whispers.

"This." Bucky says, pushing Steve against the rusting metal wall of the elevator that apparently has already stopped. 

Then his lips are on Steves, its like a live wire, igniting every emotion and nerve ending on his body, things he hasn't felt in seventy years. Steve, gasps and Bucky can feel the wet tears hitting his face. Steves hands move from his neck to tangle in Buckys hair pulling him as close as possible. Bucky can't believe he forgot, rage boils within him that they did this to him. They made him forget, fucked him up so bad he forgot the love of his fucking life. Its not fair.

Their lips slide together like puzzle pieces, perfect for each other. Steve taste like copper, mint and, Steve. Its overwhelming and he can't get enough. Cant taste him enough, he slides his tongue along Steves bottom lip and he can feel him shiver against him, they're flushed to one another Buckys metal arm snaked around Steves waist and the other scratching at his scalp through his soft blonde hair. Steve loved it when he played with his hair. A sob breaks through his mouth, undoubtedly Steve felt it. He pulls back, big hands still tangled in Buckys long hair.

"Are-" Steve stops to catch his breath, "Are you okay?" Bucky can feel him rubbing soothing circles into his scalp, he smiles. His own tears falling down his face, he just feels so overwhelmed.

"I, I, just can't believe they, they made me forget you. I, I hurt you Steve." Bucky sniffs, unable to control the stream of tears. Steve pulls him in embracing him fully, heart to heart.

"It's okay Bucky, Its okay, it wasn't you. I know it wasn't you." Steves words only seem to start a new burst of tears.

Steve pulls back, both red eyed and puffy faced. 

"I love you Bucky, you know that right? Even if you don't remember everything or barely anything, just know that I love you and I always will." Steve says. 

Bucky pulls him in, a gentle kiss they melt into.

"I know I don't remember everything, but I know I love you, I can feel it, deep down, I can feel it." Bucky says, forehead to forehead. Steve smiles.

"Are you ready?" Steve ask, still clutching Bucky close, but glancing at the door.

"I said Id follow you to the end of the line didn't I?" Bucky says, smile on his face.


End file.
